1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a memory card, and more particularly, to a memory card having a built-in self-test (BIST) function.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to advancements in the communication industry, large-capacity memory cards such as moviNAND are being made available to the general public. The moviNAND is an embedded NAND flash memory that uses a Secure Digital (SD)/MultiMediaCard (MMC) interface protocol. Large-capacity memory, such as a moviNAND, may include defects due to its high integration density. Therefore, the entire region of the large-capacity memory may need to be tested to determine whether the memory is defective before the memory is shipped.
A device can be tested using a built-in self-test (BIST) circuit. The BIST circuit includes a test vector that can test the device and a circuit that compares output values of the device. The BIST circuit identifies whether a desired value is output from the device when the test vector is input to the device as a test and outputs information about whether the device has passed or failed the test. A testing method that makes use of a BIST circuit uses a small number of pins and may reduce testing costs. The BIST circuit may be used to test logic circuits or memory cards.
As compared to a small-capacity memory card, a large-capacity memory card may require a larger testing time, which can lead to increased test equipment investment costs and test processing times.